This invention relates generally to the field of coin operated devices which either render services or vend goods in exchange for change deposited into the device, more particularly to an improved control system particularly adapted for use by commercial laundromat operators who require a control system capable of managing plural numbers of both washers and dryers in each of plural locations. Systems of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in the provision of specific constructional details which provide control functions heretofore unavailable with respect to data parameters, the use of which is directed to either type of coin operated device.